Sarge
Sarge is a brown tabby cat with green eyes. They are The Forest Colony's guard. Personality Sarge is a serious cat who is knowledgeable in battle tactics and cares for their colony. They are a keen hunter, but dislike swimming. Den Sarge’s den is by the east town entrance, between Scout and Missy's dens. It is simple and orderly inside. Daily Routine 6 AM - Exit den, stand by south entrance. 11 AM - Stand by east entrance. 4 PM - Stand by west entrance. 10 PM - Stand by den. 11 PM - Return to den. Gift Guide Possible Gifts *Marigold *Crow *Topaz *Valerian *Grey Squirrel *Mouse *White Firefly Dialogue :Note: The backslash (/) indicates new dialogue or a text break in-game. This is a sample of possible dialogue. Greetings= *“Who are you? I don't think I know you. I guard the Forest Colony, so watch what you're doing or we'll have a problem.” *: ''- Sarge, Intro'' *“I have better things to do with my time than talk to you. Go away before I make you. / I won't mince words. I hate you.” *: ''- Zero stars'' *“Make it quick. / No, just no. Go away.” *: ''- One star'' *“Good day to you.” *: ''- Two stars'' *“(Name), how goes the day?” *: ''- Three stars'' *“Hello, (Name). It's nice to see a friendly face!” *: ''- Four stars'' *“(Name), I'm so glad you stopped by to see me! Shall we spend time together?” *: ''- Five stars'' |-|General= 2 Stars *“All of the cats have their own special talents, which helps keep the colony strong. / I like to make sure I'm strong and healthy, in order to hunt and fight!” *“Do you like to spar, (Name)? / I like to practice, in case I meet up with cats from another colony.” *“Do you swim, (Name)? I can't stand to. Water is only for drinking.” *“I don't like to see cats from other colonies around here. This is OUR territory.” *“Learning to hunt was never difficult for me, which is lucky since it's the most important thing for a cat to know!” 3 Stars *“Birds are hard to sneak up on, they can see so far. Just keep practicing and stay low!” *“Got any hunting tips for me, (Name)? I've been practicing mostly on birds lately. / The other day I was stalking a crow through the tall grasses by a small lake. I tried pouncing, but it saw me and flew off!” *“How goes the stalk, (Name)? Catch anything good lately?” *“It's my duty to keep our colony safe from invaders. I have to keep guard over the many entrances into our home! / It gets lonely sometimes, standing by myself for hours at a time. You're always welcome to come and take my mind off it for a brief while.” *“There's no substitute for the feeling of a good fight. / Been a while since I've made it out to one of the border skirmishes./ Hey, maybe you can tell me a good story about a fight you were in recently!” 4 Stars *“Ever been to the mines up north? They say there's some moles who work there and will gladly accept help if you offer it.” *“Is my job boring? Sure, some days it is. But then I'm reminded of how much Mayor and the others need me to keep them safe and it all feels like it's worth it in the end.” 5 Stars *“I don't know how I got along without your friendship, (Name). You're an inspiration!” *“I'd back you in a fight any day, (Name). No one stands a chance against us!” *“It's so nice to talk with you, (Name). You are my best friend in all the colony!” *“You are amazing, (Name). I learn so much from watching you.” *: ''- Sarge'' |-|Gifts= *“Hey, (Name)! I got this (Item) for you. Hope you like it!” *: ''- Sarge Gift'' *“Did you like my gift? I got it especially for you!” *: ''- Sarge, After Gift'' *“Hey, (Name)! I got something for you, but it looks like your inventory is full. Come back later and I'll give it to you!” *: ''- Sarge Gift (Full Inventory/Holding Item)'' *“Haven't you already given me enough stuff today? ” *: ''- Gift Limit'' *“You... you got this... for me? I'm speechless! You are amazing, (Name)!” *: ''- Favorite'' *“Oh my! I love these! Thank you so much!” *: ''- Love'' *“Thank you, (Name), I'll definitely use this!” *: ''- Like'' *“Very, um... nice? Thanks.” *: ''- Neutral'' *“Yeah... not my thing.” *: ''- Dislike'' *“Wow, you're going out of your way to irritate me, aren't you? I hate these.” *: ''- Hate'' |-|Misc.= *“Wow you look awful! Did you get into a fight?” *: ''- Sarge (Player Low Health)'' *“You're nothing but skin and bones! Go eat something!” *: ''- Sarge (Player Low Hunger)'' |-|Weather= *“I can't see anything in this fog. Guess I'll have to hunt by smell!” *: ''- Sarge, Foggy'' *“The sun feels good on my fur. It's nice to fluff up and get good and warm before the hunt!” *: ''- Sarge, Summer'' *“Let's curl up in the sun together and laze the day away.” *“Mmm, I think I'm going to find a nice rock to bask on. It's so nice out!” *: ''- Sarge, Sunny'' Winter *“Brrr! I like to curl up in a pile of dried grasses and shed fur and doze the days away, snug in my den.” *“I can hardly see past my whiskers! Good thing I have a nice thick coat to keep me warm!” *: ''- Sarge, Blizzard'' *“Swiping at snowflakes is good practice for fighting!” *: ''- Sarge, Snow'' |-|Festivals= *“I can’t stay long, I have to get back to town.” *: ''- Sarge, Spring'' *“Just because everyone's gathered at the temple in peace doesn't mean that everybody's friends now.” *: ''- Sarge, Summer'' *“I hope no one tries anything funny today just because it's a festival.” *: ''- Sarge, Autumn'' *“It's been a year of prosperity for the Forest Colony. Here's to another.” *: ''- Sarge, Winter '' |-|Outsider= *“Mind your manners while you’re near the Forest Colony. We don’t take kindly to misconduct.” *“Respect our rules and we’ll respect you.” *“Try not to cause any trouble, alright?” *“You’re not from this colony, so we’ll be keeping a close eye on you.” *: ''- Sarge'' |-|Hide= Trivia *Sarge is one of eight custom cats. They were created by Tyrrlin, a Kickstarter backer. Sarge is a tribute to their real life cat named Sarge who passed away from blood-borne cancer.Cattails Forum **Sarge is the only custom cat in the Forest Colony. References Category:Cats Category:Custom Cats Category:Guards Category:Non-Marriageable NPCs Category:NPCs Category:The Forest Colony